Kesedihan
by Rain714
Summary: Bekerja demi menghidupi keluarga, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga... Kemudian dipecat... Dan akhirnya ajal menjemput... Kesedihan... #Drabble Event 2


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : B**ukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**,... Yang penting gue nulis buat **"DIRIKU SENDIRI"**

"Uzumaki Naruto kau dipecat!"

"Kenapa boss, aku rasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan"

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini kinerja mu menurun drastis, dan itu sangat mempengaruhi perusahaan"

Syok, itu yang Naruto rasakan setelah mendengar perkataan bossnya, tubuhnya gemetar dengan mata terbelalak

Pukk

Naruto tersentak seketika ketika merasakan tepukan dibahunya, "kau telah bekerja keras nak" setelah mengucapkan hal itu sang boss meninggalkan Naruto sendiri diruanganya

Setelah beberapa menit merenung di ruangannya, Naruto segera mengemasi barang-barang miliknya dan pergi keluar dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, tak lupa pula ia berpamitan dengan teman seperjuangannya

"Hah, aku yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit yang mulai gelap

"Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan, aku harus cepat pulang sekarang"

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian tetesan tetesan air pun mulai turun yang awalnya sedikit lama kelamaan semakin deras. Naruto yang merasakan hujan semakin deras segera berlari dan mencari tempat berteduh

Drrt drrt

Bunyi getaran ponsel terdengar dari saku miliknya membuat Naruto segera mengangkatnya

"Moshi Moshi"

_"Kamu masih di kantor nak ?"_

"Aku sudah pulang Bu" terdengar nada sedih saat Naruto mengatakan itu

_"Tumben cepat pulang, biasanya kamu pulangnya tengah malam"_

Mendengar perkataan ibunya membuatnya terdiam sesaat, "Bu, sebenarnya Naru dipecat dari tempat Naru bekerja" entah kenapa Naruto merasa tak berguna sebagai anak

_"Tidak apa-apa kok, Naru sudah bekerja keras demi menghidupi keluarga kita" _suara ibunya terdengar biasa saja, tapi Naruto yakin saat ini ibunya tengah menahan rasa sakit dari penyakitnya. Ibunya terkena penyakit kanker otak dan kata dokter nyawa ibunya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, sisa nyawa ibunya mungkin sekitar 3 bulan lagi kata dokter

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan ibunya meneteskan air matanya yang sudah ia tahan dari tadi, rasa sakit dihatinya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan, ia bekerja keras hanya untuk menyembuhkan ibunya dan menyekolahkan adiknya

"Hiks hiks, Bu bersabar lah setelah ini pasti Naru akan mencari pekerjaan baru" Naruto menangis sambil tersenyum tipis

_"Kau memang anak yang baik Naru, tapi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ibu nak, jagalah adik mu"_ suara serak ibunya terdengar ditelinga Naruto

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan ibunya dan menangis dalam diam, hatinya benar-benar sakit. Ia sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa, air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa sakit di hatinya

"ONII-CHAN" terdengar teriakan dari seberang jalan dimana Naruto berteduh. Seketika ia melihat sosok perempuan yang mirip dengannya dengan mata saphire dan surai pirang yang identik dengannya disertai senyuman lebar memakai payung den membawa sebuah payung

Naruto sendiri menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, takut kalau adiknya sedih melihatnya menangis

"Yoo Ruko-chan" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan

Adiknya yang melihatnya melambaikan tangan dengan cepat berlari kearahnya tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat adiknya berlari kearahnya, tapi senyuman itu kemudian hilang digantikan wajah terkejut saat melihat mobil truk yang melaju dengan cepat kearah adiknya

"AWAS Ruko-chan" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari menuju adiknya

Adiknya yang melihat mobil truk itu tinggal tiga meter darinya terbelalak kaget "KYAAAAA"

Brukk

Semua orang yang berada disekitar lokasi terbelalak melihat kejadian tersebut dan menghampiri sosok yang terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat saat dia tertabrak

Naruko syok berat dengan mata melebar saat hampir ditabrak mobil tadi, ia dengan jelas melihat sosok kakaknya yang mendorong tubuhnya dan menggantikan dirinya hingga mobil itu menabrak kakaknya.

Pandangan Naruko kemudian tertuju pada segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi sosok laki-laki yang identik dengannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju kakaknya

Setelah sampai disana ia hanya mampu melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir deras dipipinya

"ONII-CHAN" Naruko kemudian menghampiri kakaknya yang bisa dikatakan keadaannya sangat parah darah yang terus keluar dari mulut dan darahnya yang tergenang di jalanan

Naruto membuka mata perlahan-lahan 'ada apa denganku, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku'

Pandangan Naruto kemudian teralihkan ketika mendengar suara adiknya yang meneriakinya, ia dapat melihat wajah adiknya yang menangis

'jangan menangis Ruko-chan, nanti nii-chan sedih lho' Naruto hanya mampu membatin dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya yang penuh akan darahnya sendiri

'sepertinya sebentar lagi waktuku, ahk kenapa mataku tiba-tiba terasa berat, aku sangat ngantuk' Naruto dengan tersenyum menutup matanya dan itulah akhir baginya

Naruko yang melihat kakaknya menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya melebarkan kedua matanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menatap tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tidak memiliki jiwa

"ARRG, NII-CHAN JANGAN TINGGALKAN RUKO-CHAN SENDIRIAN" teriakan pilu yang Naruko keluarkan membuat para warga disekitarnya menatap sendu kearahnya

Itulah akhir bagi Naruto yang meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyuman tulus...

End Cut~

wuih lelah juga nulis ni fict... Pertama gomen kalau jelek hehe...

#Drabble Event 2

Yoo, **Rain714** Out


End file.
